Through the Eyes of Chang'e
by Chessure
Summary: She considered the war strange. No bloodshed or dying, but mock-battles that pit Gods against each other. All for the reward of a wish being granted to the victors. She already has a wish, and that is to find Hou Yi. But as the "war" drags on, the unknown proprietor changes the rules to a more deadlier version of combat, one that might end the universe as all know it. Hiatus.
1. Draw

**A/N: This chapter has been edited.**

* * *

_Greek Pantheon: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Arachne, Chronos versus Chinese Pantheon: Nu Wa, Ao Kuang, Guan Yu, Ne Zha, Chang'e_

_Match Type: Conquest, Mid Game_

"Enemies, incoming left!" Nu Wa's voice echoed in her ears. She had just executed her ultimate, Fire Shards, and Chang'e mentally cursed as her lane opponent just looked even more menacing after the hit.

The Goddess of the Moon performed a swift Moonlit Waltz, narrowly avoiding Hades's ultimate, Pillar of Agony. The God of the Underworld glared at her as he awkwardly performed his ability, no Gods or enemy minions pulled in. She watched in amusement as he didn't stop, perhaps as a way to intimidate her, but failing. The inhuman screams accompanying his ability, however, gave her no comfort.

_"Chang'e, prepare for a gank, attack!"_ Guan Yu commanded, hiding in the walls of the jungle nearby.

She hated attacking, really.

Seeing no other choice, she levitated quickly toward Hades, who had just finished his ultimate.

"Slice!" Her furry Jade Rabbit, Yue Tu, said as she poked him with her Crescent Moon Dance followed by a Moonflower Dance.

Chang'e sighed mentally, warily eyeing the incoming enemy minions as Hades backed off. Where was Guan Yu?

_"My judgment has preceded me. I was not alone in the jungle. Ne Zha is on his way for the gank. Hold off until then!"_

Chang'e mused that he must have meant Arachne. She didn't know how long she could hold off against a powerful God or whether or not a surprise gank from an enemy God would be the end of her, but she tiredly retreated and joined her own minions, three buff ones coupled with some archers.

Hades, whose health by that time already regenerated, dove underground, Devour Souls eliminating half of her minions' health off. Performing another Moonflower Dance to heal her weak allies, she sent a few basic attacks that Hades skillfully deflected with his staff.

Curse the new rules, she thought. Before, there was no such thing as deflecting, basic attacks either missing or hitting, and now that the rules seem to have no limits, the stronger Gods got stronger, and the weaker Gods lagged behind.

The battle raged on. As minions battled one another, Chang'e danced with the grace of a crane, weaving her body in spiral motions to avoid Hades' randomized attacks. Unlike Moonlit Waltz, however, there was no immunity, and she relied on her own techniques.

"Time to play with fire!" Ne Zha appeared out of the jungle, a kid-like grin on his face as his Armillary Sash stunned the God of the Underworld.

"..!"

Wind Fire Wheels. Chang'e was never fond of it. On the rare occasions that Chang'e and Ne Zha battled, she always hated being sent toward the sky then slammed down. It was worse than Kumbhakarna's Epic Uppercut! Below, she patiently waited for the ultimate to end, and as Hades plummeted back to earth, Chang'e struck him down with a Crescent Moon Dance, effectively killing Hades.

"I will return..." Hades gave his last statement before the last of his power drained away. Dying, he swore to make the enemy suffer. Chang'e knew she would have much on her hands when he revived.

"Nice job!" Ne Zha winked and disappeared into the jungle.

This wasn't so bad, she thought. Currently, in both the left and right lanes, neither team had advanced, but Nu Wa, the technical leader of the pantheon, pushed the middle lane vigorously and reduced the enemy tower structure by half. Although it was all they could do to defend when the Greek Pantheon backlashed with aggressive tactics.

Yue Tu snidely remarked that the enemies were weak (although Chang'e knew that was a lie), before suggesting that she retreat beneath her tower and return to the fountain.

Under the safety of her tower, she quickly performed another Moonflower Dance, scattering pink petals around her. She felt her wounds heal slightly.

"A beautiful flourish!" Yue Tu remarked.

She asked Yue Tu to relay the message that she would return to base, and began the teleportation back to the Fountain. She was grateful that the mental linkage between communication was connected with Yue Tu and not herself.

This time Chang'e fought for the Order Titan, with the fountain elaborately decorated with masonry and Greek statues. Cold cobblestone floor and cascading waterfalls. It was a lovely oasis in the midst of the war. Standing in the designated healing area, she could feel her wounds recovering, and her energy returning as though she had just woken up for the day.

On the ground were the five circles that acted as a God's purchasing system, the true "Fountain." Chang'e's circle was second from the left, and with a light step on the orb, a blue holographic screen showcased curious artifacts for sale, another function of the "mysterious proprietor".

It took her a few days to get used to it once she was added on to the roster of battlers, but eventually the system became second nature to her. Quickly purchasing a Rod of Asclepius, she levitated back to her tower.

_Late Game 44:44_

"Enemies at the fire giant!" Ao Kuang roared as the Chinese pantheon raced to a volcanic area where the Greek pantheon battled an enormous foe. A tornado managed to eliminate the Fire Giant for and fiery balls of lava orbited around the Chinese Gods.

Quickly seeing a chance, Nu Wa conjured up a Mysterious Fog, which Guan Yu used as a transient shield that lasted for a few seconds. His Taolu Assault just about killed Chronos...until he reversed time for himself and he returned to partial full health.

"Time waits for no one…" Chronos solemnly said. With extremely swift attacks, he eliminated Nu Wa.

"I can protect us...no longer…" Her true snake form revealed itself as she ascended toward the sky and out of the battlefield. It would take her 72 seconds to respawn.

Chang'e launched a Waxing Moon, captivating three enemies; the three brothers of the Greek Pantheon; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Followed by a shattering Spirit's Tempest from Ao Kuang, the King of Gods and of Oceans knew no more.

"To the sea, I return…" Poseidon drowned in water.

"Blast it all!..." Zeus's body filled with electricity before it consumed him in a flash.

"Tch," Hades, extremely low on health, escaped underground using Death From Below, and disengaged the remaining Chinese Gods. Ne Zha chased after him.

"I got this one!" The Lotus Prince yelled, disappearing from sight.

"You're mine now!" Arachne's Cocoon wrapped around Ao Kuang, and followed by a drain life, his body ascended into the air before disappear in puffs of clouds.

_Chronos and Arachne vs. Chang'e and Guan Yu_

"Attack!" Guan Yu, with bloody rage in eyes, charged with a Tao Lu assault against the Greek Gods, his spear quickly slashing bits and pieces from Chronos and Arachne. Chang'e leaped above him, using a Moonlit Waltz to distract the enemy, and also avoiding a Stop Time from Chronos. Unluckily, it stunned Guan Yu, but not for long.

Arachne fired off a Tangled Web, which Guan Yu hacked and slashed at. She quickly laid down Broodlings, and in a few seconds, mini-spiders emerged from the egg-sacs and began attacking the Saint of War.

Seeing her ally in trouble, Chang'e performed a Crescent Moon Dance, which turned into a Moonflower Dance, the spiders dead and Guan Yu healed.

Combined with Conviction, the Faerie of the Moon and the Saint of War were at nearly full health, while the Weaver and Keeper of Time were on the verge of dying.

To secure the double kill, Guan Yu called upon his steed, and with Cavalry Charge, granted a swift death to Chronos and Arachne.

_Winners: Chang'e and Guan Yu_

"Return to base. We must be at our strongest for the upcoming fight." Guan Yu slammed his spear into the ground as golden wisps orbited around him. In a few seconds, he was gone.

Chang'e gave another solemn sigh as she began her dance to teleport back to base. Yue Tu warily eyed her melancholy look. A flash, and bright light filled their sight. Next to her, Guan Yu patiently waited for his health to recover, green light surrounding his body.

_Ne Zha has been eliminated._

How curious, Chang'e mused.

"Aww, he was down to one health too!" She could hear Ne Zha whine in "purgatory".

"Stupid kid…" Ao Kuang sighed exasperatedly. "How in the world did you manage to mess that up?! You could've killed him with one basic attack!"

The two dead-but-not-quite Gods argued.

"Chang'e, let us attack. Their structures have fallen, and with two of us against Hades, we will secure this victory for the Chinese pantheon."

Chang'e gave a nod, levitating alongside Guan Yu as they raced down middle lane.

The odds stacked with the Chinese Pantheon. The Greek Pantheon had no more towers left, and only one of their phoenixes were currently defending against the enemy minions. The Chinese Pantheon had one tower standing, and two phoenixes defended against the weakened Greek minions.

As they reached the end of middle lane, they saw Hades standing there with his staff in hand.

_Chang'e and Guan Yu vs. Hades_

Guan Yu rushed toward Hades, executing a Taolu Assault and swift slashes. Hades managed to counter a few hits, and applied silence to Guan Yu, who backed out of the battle. Chang'e gracefully danced a Crescent Moon that barely scratched Hades, if anything just annoying him further. With a Moonlit Waltz, she danced toward Guan Yu and healed him with a Moonflower Dance.

"Fools!"

A Death from Below, Hades appeared to their location, executing his ultimate, Pillar of Agony. Chang'e's health drained quickly, as she had no way to evade the ultimate, and her actives; Greater Meditation and Greater Eye of Providence were useless.

The shimmers of a Chinese instrument signaled Chang'e's death.

"Oh no, hang in there girl!" Yue Tu frantically paced about before disappearing as well.

Guan Yu began a Tao Lu Assault.

_Chang'e has been eliminated._

Afterwards...

_Hades has been eliminated._

* * *

_The In-Between/Purgatory: Greek Pantheon and Chinese Pantheon (Guan Yu excluded) Death._

No matter how many times she died, she was completely unused to the fact that in approximately one minute, she would rejoin the battlefield without a single scratch on her body. Next to her was the Chinese Pantheon, with Ne Zha and Ao Kuang still arguing.

"I've given up at this point," Nu Wa commented.

Across from them was the entire Greek Pantheon. Well, with the exception of Poseidon, who just respawned. Then Zeus. Eventually, after the rest of the gods respawned, it was just Hades and Chang'e left.

He gave her the usual glare, although she mused at this point it was just his face. She gave a light smile in return. He said nothing.

She knew how the dying process worked, but not why. The area around her for that matter, was also a mystery to her. Some Gods called it purgatory, others nickname it the In-Between. Around her was a gigantic field of stars, various planets of multiple colors adding scenery to the strange location. All Gods from various pantheons were scattered about, all dead, having been killed by some other enemy God. Some quickly disappeared before a few seconds passed, rejoining their battle, and some tapped their foot impatiently as they yelled at their teammates in large wells of water.

The wells showcased the battles relevant to the Gods standing around them. Fog emanated from each of them, and she was slightly reminded of Nu Wa's Mysterious Fog. The wells themselves had no name, but the term Oracle Well seemed fitting.

"No, you idiot! The other way!" An irritated Loki yelled at one of the wells, floating wisps of blue fog marking it with the letters, Arena.

"What are you looking at?!" Hel. In her dark form, she gave a death stare that rivaled Anubis's, yelling at Fenrir about something Chang'e could not discern. "You were the one that failed at that gank, fu-" But before she could finish her sentence, she flashed back into her own Conquest match, Fenrir following suit.

"This war...is strange." Chang'e mused. She expected a war of bloodshed and death, with no forms of rebirth at all. Instead, Gods from various pantheons were pitted against one another in strange battlefields, and the ultimate prize after 10,000 wins was that each God in that team would be granted one wish.

More importantly, she mused about her standing in the war. What was her role? Unlike the more powerful Gods like Odin and Chronos, she was simply a dancer of the heavens looking for her possibly dead husband, Hou Yi.

She nonchalantly accessed the Artifact Shop, a holographic screen appearing above her well.

Distracted with her thoughts, she pressed her hand on the transparent screens, buying the Stone of Gaia as well as a few potions. But her Jade Rabbit knew what was truly on her mind.

"I keep saying you've got to move on girl, that Hou Yi ain't waiting around..."

Across from her, Hades simply watched the well, ignoring her and what he considered a useless rodent. Large blue numbers above his head marking that he was due for revival at 30 seconds, while Chang'e had hers at 45. She hoped that her allies could defeat the Chaos Titan in time, as the enemy was in their base as well, attacking the Order Titan.

At this point she knew the match would either go to the Chinese Pantheon or the Greek Pantheon, as both sides decided to rush each other's titans. A few more seconds, and…

Red letters materialized about the well. Along with Hades's shocked eyes, she wondered if such a thing were possible.

Draw.

* * *

**A/N: I have a lot of ideas for this story, and how it could play about. **

**Critiques and advice are appreciated. If you're wondering about why the Jade Rabbit's name is Yue Tu, that is because...you should check my profile.****  
**


	2. An Ordinary Day

Thank you to FenrirLieSmith for reviewing!

* * *

The Hall of the Gods, the main location where all pantheons participating in the war rested before their upcoming battles. Each month, the theme changed, and currently the theme centered around the Norse's Valhalla. Thatched with golden shields, the ginormous hall also gave rest to the golden tree, Glasir. Quite different to her own expectations, Chang'e carefully glided around the area, the thumping of Yue Tu's furry paws ruining the silence.

She ended up in the Commons Room, ornately crafted wooden tables scattered around under one glistening chandelier. It smelled...very Norse-like, in her opinion. The room was scarcely filled, but the more powerful Gods that Chang'e tended to avoid were all packed into one table discussing tactics and plans. Much too serious for her tastes, she drifted toward a table in the corner that housed the God of Love, Cupid.

She gave him a warm smile, before Yue Tu asked if they could sit there.

"Sure!" Cupid replied happily. "I'm not really doing anything. Most of the time, I'm just here drawing since nobody really wants me in their battles..."

Chang'e eyed the scattered papers that contained various pairs of Gods drawn on each them. Each God...held hands, or were kissing, or engaged in some other light romantic action It was a strange sight to see: Nemesis with Apollo, Xbalanque with Arachne, and other pairings that Chang'e was sure for a doubt could never happen in this war.

"I like imagining what the Gods would be like if they were in love," Cupid began, doodling a well-drawn Freya. "I mean, I can't really influence love between Gods, since they are Gods after all, buuuuut, it's fun! Do you like anyone here?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

She never considered liking another God, not when she already had someone. But racking her thoughts, she did have to consider Yue Tu's words.

_"I keep saying you've got to move on girl, that Hou Yi ain't waiting around..."_

She contemplated, before Cupid began listing out male Gods.

"Ares?"

She shook her head. No, she doubted the God of War had time for love. Not to mention, he was somewhat afraid of her in combat. Though, he was frightening overall. Looking over her shoulder, he was sitting at the other table, giving Fenrir a dangerous stare as they arm wrestled. Meanwhile, Yue Tu giggled madly at the conversation.

"Apollo?"

She shrugged. Perhaps if he weren't so narcissistic, she would have considered it.

"Ooh! Is it someone from your pantheon? Is it He Bo?" He mispronounced his name, causing Chang'e to giggle.

She shook her head again. She was actually his sister, but not that familial relations mattered in the war. Plus, she was sure he was in love with his Yellow River.

"She already has a lover," interjected Yue Tu, "a guy named Hou Yi. I keep telling her to leave him. Probably dead already." He rolled his eyes, before Chang'e smacked him upside the head.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure you guys'll reunite." He gave her a wink.

She pointed at him.

"She's asking you if you love anyone," Yue Tu translated, rubbing his head where Chang'e hit him a few seconds ago.

"Me? Well, her name is Psyche. She had the most beautif-" he cut himself off, "s-sorry." He blushed. "I just haven't discussed love with anyone in a while. But um...if you mean outside the war, I have somebody. But if you mean _inside _the war..." he shifted his eyes, and Chang'e turned her head to look around the room as well. "I kinda like..." his voice lowered. "Scylla."

"Yeah?" Cupid turned around, and came face-to-face with Scylla, who looked as angry as ever.

"Di-...I, um..." Cupid stuttered, blushing. Scylla raised an eyebrow, Zoey appearing from out of her small dress and barking loudly at Cupid.

Before Chang'e could utter a word, Cupid had already fled with his _Flutter_ ability, and Scylla grinned maliciously, assuming that Cupid had some sort of secret to divulge.

**"FUN TIME." **She transformed into her ultimate, _I'm a Monster_, and began gleefully chasing Cupid into another room, hoping to crush him with her dogs of hell.

But Chang'e knew he would be fine. The Gods could use their abilities outside of the battle arenas, but the strange proprietor made it so that even if an ability did hit, it would phase through the God intended to hit. The only thing that affected the Gods were friendly abilities, such as Chang'e's Moonflower Dance.

"Buohohoho! It's never a dull day in this place," Yue Tu commented.

Leaving the hall, and taking Cupid's drawings before anyone could see them, she retreated into her own room in the Chinese Pantheon sector.

* * *

Chang'e disliked the theme of her room. The white-washed walls etched with golden swirls depicted various aspects of her past life before the war. The wall near the entrance was etched with her dancing under the moonlight. Next to that, Yue Tu was crafting an elixir of the Gods on the moon. Behind her bamboo bed was a large ornate moon. The last wall, however, contained various swirls in the shape of a complex cherry tree with few petals that showcased the various battles ongoing at the moment. She would have preferred something else, some akin to Ao Kuang's room, which had the oriental theme of dragons. Something to distract her from the war, as well as moon-related motifs.

Not that she hated the moon, but it inundated her life to where she would have rather lived on the Sun.

Storing Cupid's drawings inside her nightstand, she heard the flapping of paper.

"Chang'e, looks like an announcement," Yue Tu stood below the swirly cherry tree, pointing at a scroll placed at the side which contained a message for all Gods.

_The War will now change..._

* * *

**A/N: **The chapters are short, but it means frequent updates. If the chapters become increasingly longer, expect not-so-frequent updates. Plus, I have to balance this with my NaNoWriMo story.

Anyways, do leave critiques and all that fun stuff. A writer can only improve through the eyes of others among other things.


	3. The Eyes of Earth

_This War will now change..._

Thought it had been days, those words were still fresh in her mind as she surreptitiously walked in the unknown city, knowing that levitating would only attract more attention. All around her were tall skyscrapers and modern buildings, the streets filled with commonly dressed people, but there were no other Gods in sight. It was night, with a large full moon gracing the land its beauty, and she was sure there would be more stars in the sky if the city lights were turned off.

_Your powers call you to the mortal plane._

Yue Tu balanced himself on her right shoulder, scanning the crowd for any familiar faces, but finding none. Whenever he spoke, he came up with the excuse that Chang'e was a ventriloquist (earning some good laughs from people she didn't know), but he too was nervous at the strange location. Warily, they both took alleyways and lesser-known routes to avoid the stares of the mortals that regarded her a strange woman. They both knew one thing, however.

They were on Earth, in some location far from China, alone and without any of the other Chinese Gods as company. She would have even preferred Ares's presence at this point.

_You will decide humanity's fate, with your powers greater, worthy of execution upon your enemies._

For days, she searched the city, looking for anything remotely close to Gods and mythology. There was a museum that showcased Greek Gods, but she found herself lacking currency. Other than that, in the modern location, she found nothing but mortals dressed in the latest fashions and no temples or palaces that she fondly remembered. She could sense the spiritually energy within the people, and it seemed lower than she expected. Was this how Earth was now?

_Smite your enemies, and become a God that is feared!  
_

She did not want to become something she never wanted to be in the first place. The other Gods, however, have made their presence known throughout the world. Figures such as Zeus and Ra have retreated to their land of origins and set up a base there with their pantheons. At least, that is what she saw in a box with moving pictures that the mortals called "television." The people around her regarded the news with disbelief, instead believing that "Zeus" and "Ra" were conmen with excellent disguise tactics. But nobody could explain the rumors of a dragon sailing the skies near China...

She could feel benevolent power coursing through the land as she headed down a moonlit alleyway, but it was of a powerful God she did not know, one that did not participate in the war. She could only hope that her presence would not prompt action against her. She was grateful, however, for the full moon that hovered above the city lights as she felt her own power increase ten-fold. Because of this, there was a slight glow to her features. She could only keep it on a lesser scale without being noticed.

She would take risky turns and walk alongside a large crowd, attempting to blend in futilely. She supposed she was glad that the people complemented her standard dress, but she was disturbed by some of the men that wolf-whistled her. Yue Tu announced that she was taken, and their stares turned into shocked faces and amused looks.

She took a path down a larger alleyway, one where she could move about unnoticed.

"Oi, what's a beaut like you doing 'ere?" A rough burly man larger than Chang'e hovered nearby a small crowd of men surrounding a cowering man, abusing his body with punches and kicks. The large man had noticed her approaching from a distance, and regarded her delicate, a flower that traveled to a land of thorny roses.

"P-please, help me." The cowering man pleaded, his bruised body continuing to endure.

"If you know what's good for ya, I'd suggest ya leave." The man who stood in front of her said with a hint of malice in his voice. Before she could respond, however, he quickly grabbed her wrist, but she kept calm. "Heh, you're pretty..." he had a lustful look in his eyes. "Why don't you and I..."

She stared at the man with stoic eyes.

"Girl, move!" The man looked at Yue Tu with a stunned face as the rabbit delivered a swift bunny paw kick to his jaw, allowing Chang'e to escape his grasp. Distancing herself, she began to levitate, bathed with the light of the full moon, and then struck the man with a Crescent Dance, sending him flying across the long alleyway before he could even respond back.

Knocked unconscious, his lackeys stopped their actions, curiously looking at their fallen comrade, then back to the mysterious levitating Asian woman surrounded by a bright white glow. At this point, they began to mimic the man they were abusing, shaking in fear before running off.

Chang'e calmly approached the semi-conscious man who mumbled gratitude, and asked if she was a guardian angel. She put a finger to his lips before pink petals began to materialized around her, their soft glow reassuring the man that he was in the right hands. Spinning in a small circle, her hands in a porcelain position, the petals inundated the man's body, healing his wounds in a bright glow.

And before he opened his eyes to thank Chang'e once more, she was already gone.

* * *

Retreating to a more isolated location, particularly an abandoned construction site, Yue Tu began gleefully circling Chang'e, praising her for her small victory. He ushered to dance with him, but she contented herself with a smile and knowing that today, she saved a mortal from another mortal. But the more pressing issue was that she was still in an unknown city. She would have asked where she was, but she was more keen than that. Strangely dressed, having a talking Jade Rabbit, _and_ asking where she was? They would have shipped her off to an asylum. So far, she planned to roam the area for a few more days, searching for any stray Gods she knew of, and after thorough searching, would move to a new location.

"Oh, girl." Yue Tu stopped his dancing. "There was this shop that we passed by earlier. The one with a star inside a circle. There was some strange energy there. Should we have a look-see?" He hopped onto her shoulder.

She regarded him for a moment, remembering the details of the shop. It was situated in a corner, hidden away from the masses of the city. It had a sort of homey feeling to it. Perhaps, in this shop, there would be clues with what to do in her current situation.

"Chang'e? Is that you?"

Turning around she came face-to-face with...

* * *

**A/N: Oh mysterious proprietor, what do you have in store for our lovely Gods?**

**But yes, the war will now take place in modern Earth. The time of the apocalypse is nigh, and there _might_ be timeskips just to get the story flowing. I'm not sure yet.**

**Also, Gods from pantheons that are not featured in Smite will make a minor appearance. If you have any suggestions as to who you want to see, feel free to leave that in a review.**

**Critiques are appreciated.**


	4. Gotta Go Fast!

"Oh man. Oh-man oh-man oh-man! It is you! Woo!" The stranger gave a loud cheer.

The man in front of her wore golden Roman gladiator armor, his signature helmet propped on his head. His muscular arms were exposed as he spun around Chang'e, blurring her vision with splashes of his red fabric cloth. After a few more spins, he gave her an impish grin. Identifying him as Mercury, the Messenger of the Gods, Chang'e returned a small smile.

"Hmm..." he pondered for a second. "Well. This sucks. No, wait! I mean, this rocks! We're on Earth! But I don't know where my pantheon is...but you don't know where your pantheon is either, right? Let's team up! I could run the entire world in a few seconds, but I don't really want to leave someone like you. Oh, I know! We should-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, boy. You're going to get a heart attack," Yue Tu gave him an amused look before continuing. "Besides, we," he pointed a paw at Chang'e then to him, "already have a plan. We don't need your assistance, thank you very much." He crossed his paws in a matter-of-fact position.

"Then let me join you!" He countered enthusiastically. "The mortals around here think that I'm not a God. They said something about cos-play-ing, whatever that is, but they did call me handsome! Anyways, that's not the point, but I'll show them just how much of a God I can be!" He fist pumped the air. Then he added, "Besides don't really wanna go back to Rome just yet. That's where the other Roman Gods are, I think. Anyways-"

"We get it," Yue Tu said, his ears drooping slightly. Chang'e giggled.

"So," he said, after a small pause. "What's the plan?"

"There's this shop in the city that had some sort of strange energy to it." He began to draw a circle, then a five-pointed star. "That's where the girl and I plan on going. I'm thinking it might be related to Wu Xing."

Chang'e thought about it for a second. Why had she never bothered to correct his mannerisms concerning her name? After all, she wasn't named "girl".

"Woo-what?" Mercury asked.

"Chinese. Five elements. Let's get a move-on!" Yue Tu began to hop off toward the direction of the shop in a quickened pace, and Mercury followed suit.

Before Chang'e could protest, they were already gone. However, Chang'e could sense Yue Tu's whereabouts, as well as him, a trick they both learned while playing in Conquest. That was how she trusted him to purchase items in the Fountain.

The city seemed surreal to her in the night as she roamed the streets, following the pathway toward Yue Tu. Mercury and him weren't visible, but she knew where they were. When she closed the distance, however, she found the both of them entranced by television, some spectators watching alongside them. Some of them looked at Mercury before edging off with a frightened look, and some continued to watch the television in disbelief. Walking next to Yue Tu, who propped himself up on Mercury's shoulder, Chang'e inquired as to why they stopped in this particular location.

"Apparently," Mercury turned toward her, eyes wide with excitement, "the mortals's government are on high alert, and there's a religious revolution happening around the world or something like that. People are being converted like the speed of...me! If that makes sense. Anyways, a number mortals are going toward Hinduism, which doesn't surprise me since like...they're the third most worshiped religion around. But there's this religion called Chris-something that still has the most mortals." He shrugged. "Where are we going again?"

Yue Tu hopped on Chang'e's shoulder. "The shop, remember?"

They pondered their plans for a moment. Chang'e suggested to wait it out, but Mercury offered her a different idea, which was going to another part of the world where it was daytime. Yue Tu shook his head, rebutting that it would probably attract attention and they were better off staying in their location.

"I doubt the shop is open," Yue Tu said, "but if we wait it out, hide somewhere, I'm sure we'll be fine." He rolled his eyes. "Mortals and all, needing sleep."

Ironically, Chang'e knew Yue Tu was fond of naps. Before she could suggest another idea, however, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, a lonely and fragile complexion, approached them. She seemed reluctant to approach.

"E-excuse me," the woman said, "a-are you Gods?"

To this, Mercury's eyes widened in excitement. "Yep! I'm Mercury! Messenger of the Gods. Nice to meet you!" He offered a handshake, before stopping himself. "I-uh, I mean," his voice went deeper. "Worship me, mortal!"

Chang'e sighed, and Yue Tu commented that he shouldn't even try. Chang'e wondered if mortals enjoyed being called mortals. She was a mortal once, after being cast out of heaven, and she certainly felt offended being called mortal. She mused to call them as them by proper titles.

The woman looked at them excitedly, as though spirit had returned to her body. She was about to open her mouth, but then...

"Freeze!"

Sirens blared nearby as police cars and armored vehicles appeared, surrounding the party with guns of all kinds. A helicopter shone a spotlight at them, and although Mercury prepared his stance for a fight, Chang'e patiently stood still. Yue Tu stuck his tongue out, earning a look from some of the policemen that pointed guns at them.

**"ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT GODS?"** An announcement blared from the inside of the helicopter.

Thinking quickly, Mercury yelled out, "We're, uh...cosssplayers! Yeah!" Whatever that meant to him, he hoped it would work.

There was an awkward pause before the announcement continued. **"ALL UNITS, CAPTURE THE TARGETS."**

"Gotta go fast!" Scooping up Chang'e, Yue Tu, and the mysterious woman, he dashed out of sight, causing a sonic boom and shattering the windows of the store that contained the television as well as the window of the police cars.

* * *

**A/N: Mmmm, Sonic X allusions. Anyways, whenever I introduce new characters such as the "mysterious woman," they will play a minor role of sorts. I'll try to stick to Gods. I'll probably have one human just for fun.**

**Also, I never really thought what God would have approached Chang'e first, but after a battle on Smite (one that I think I humiliatingly lost against a well-played Mercury), I decided that Mercury would be the best bet.**


	5. The Eyes of Children

The party traveled in the shadows of Desdemona Alley, Mercury surveying the area in front them, sprinting back and forth with tremendous speed, but not enough to create sound. Every moment Mercury did not return, Chang'e, Yue Tu, and the strange woman stood still or hid in whatever spot they could find. They would wait for a few seconds, before hearing a whisper of a wind that signaled Mercury was back, and the path was clear.

"I suggest a plan of action!" Yue Tu said after moments of silence. It was easier said then done, since Yue Tu had no plan himself.

"Yes, I as well," the strange woman that they met earlier was with them, although Chang'e could not discern why. She mused that by simple interaction, their pursuers considered the woman a God.

"I think it's a bit weird that mortals are hunting the Gods. Not that they stand a chance of winning anyways," Mercury rolled his eyes. "Anyways," he eyed the woman who followed close to Chang'e, "what's your name? Secondly, why are you still following us?"

"My name is Rhiannon, and as my name suggests, I'm a witch."

Mercury paused, "witches still exist?"

"Well, I was a little doubtful myself, but with the whole God fiasco, I'm ecstatic!" She gave a determined look at Mercury. "I've only begun recently, but I'm enthusiastic about it! I always believed in the witches of mythology, and began practicing spells and whatnot, but I don't know if they're working..." She reluctantly continued, "I had a tarot card reading today, from a friend of mine named Luna. She said that I would meet three interesting people today, and that I should look around at night..."

"I wonder who's the third one, then?" Yue Tu asked.

"I think it might be you...I think." She paused. "And that's how I'm here."

Chang'e mouthed to Yue Tu, prompting him to ask if Rhiannon knew anything about the occult shop.

"By any chance, do you know any shops that have the Wu Xing Symbol on it?"

Rhiannon paused, racking her brain for the unknown words. "What?" She asked.

"The circle with the star in it."

"Oh! You mean the pentagram? I do, actually. It's owned by the friend I just mentioned. It's called _Luna's Divine Goods and Services_."

"Is that what this place calls it? A penta...gram?" The word felt foreign to Yue Tu.

"I'm going to assume that Gods only know about their own mythologies?"

"Nah uh!" Mercury interjected, "I know some things about um...Hercules!"

"Isn't he from your pantheon anyways?" Yue Tu regarded him with an 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

"Oh." Mercury deadpanned. "Well, Gods are rarely exposed to other Gods that's not from their pantheon. You can't blame me."

They continued down the spiraling alleyway, and as though it were a labyrinth, there was no way out. The brick walls seemed to stretch higher into the sky with each step they took. After a few dizzying moments, they could see the exit of the alleyway, but another step could be taken, Yue Tu stopped the group.

"Girl, can you sense that?" Yue Tu sniffed the air, and Mercury suspiciously looked around.

"Me?" Rhiannon asked.

"No, no. Chang'e." Yue Tu pointed a paw at Chang'e, whose stance took a more battle-like approach. She balanced herself on her right foot, her left beautifully touching the air. Her pale hands formed the wings of a phoenix, and silently she began to listen to any disturbances. She too, could sense something in the air.

"Oh, so your name i-"

"Shh, shh!" Mercury shushed. "We're not alone..."

She hadn't noticed it before, but when Chang'e looked back, the alleyway in the opposite direction ended with a red-brick wall that wasn't there before. In front of her, the path continued on to an opening of a plaza, but the distance seemed elongated, as though a foreign power planned to block their escape. She felt some _thing_ watch them from the shadows, but she could not discern where.

A swift movement caught her eye, before she launched two _Waxing Moon_ at an empty space. In the real world, she knew, there were no cooldowns.

The thing struck looked completely a child, but its skin was devoid of blood, pale in color. Its eyes were pure black as it gave the party a devoid look. Dressed in black clothing, part of its face was hidden by a black hoodie. It stood there for a second, barefoot, stunned for two seconds by Chang'e ultimate before it let out a horrible shriek. Mercury launched himself at the demonic child with swift speed, before it disappeared from sight.

The atmosphere around them began turn blood-red in color, and the evil presence of the Black-Eyed Child sent shivers down Rhiannon's spine. But as quickly it came, the feeling of dread disappeared. The party looked around in confusion, before Chang'e quickly tackled Mercury to the ground, saving him from a black arrow tipped with an oozing purple liquid.

...

"Whaaaa...how did I not notice that!" The two Gods stared at the area where the arrow struck the ground, a strange hissing emanating from it as it melted into black goo.

The whole group just stared in shock, before everything went into an awkward silence. Little did they know an angel passed by.

"Um, can you get off me?" Mercury asked.

Chang'e blinked, and smiled as she politely left his body as though nothing had happened. Standing up, he used his hands to speedily wipe off dirt off his armor.

"Oh my God..." Rhiannon blinked twice. "What _was _that?" She asked, horrified. She could remember the devoid look it gave her.

"I have no idea! Probably a demon of some sort." Mercury shrugged happily. "Thanks for saving me, Chang'e. Who knows what would happen if I got struck by that?"

She pondered the possibilities. Whatever that arrow was, she knew it was a lethal weapon, but judging by the way it dissolved into black goo, she had a feeling that aside from humans, other things were hunting the Gods. But why?

"Hmm, I'm sensing another power..." Yue Tu looked around warily, and Mercury changed into a battle stance. "But it doesn't seem dangerous..."

"Um...is that what you mean?" Rhiannon pointed a newly revealed path, one that the party did not notice.

Diverging from the main alleyway, this particular path littered itself with a plethora of flowers on the side, each a different color. Ornately dressed blue lanterns had golden cloth swaying from the bottom base. Although they did not know how, branches of a tree burst from the crusty brick walls, forming an archway toward a stained glass door that etched with the symbol of a pentagram. Next to it was a worn-down wooden sign, golden swirly letters forming the words _Luna's Divine Goods and Services_.

The glass door slowly opened, but no creaking accompanied it. Until it opened all the way through, nobody made a sound.

"That's...never happened before," Rhiannon commented as the party began walking closer. "I don't remember the shop having a back exit..."

"This world certainly has changed," Yue Tu remarked. "I wonder by how much?"

* * *

**A/N: **Black-Eyed Children are said to knock on doors and ask people if they could be let in. Don't let them. Who knows what could happen? They also say that every time there's an awkward silence, an angel passes by.

Now, they're at Luna's shop, but I have to wonder what Luna herself looks like. I could recycle one of my own characters, but that's for a different novel. Anyways, the name evokes images of Luna Lovegood herself, but I don't know. I'll probably go with a cliché beautiful mistress like Yuuko Ichihara from _xxxHolic._

Critiques and advice are fun.


	6. Strange Rooms

Warning: Lots of whimsy. Inspired by the _Night Circus_ and _Alice in Wonderland_.

* * *

The occult shop gave a magical sort of atmosphere, just as most occult shops do, but this one also gave off a sort of mystical feeling. _Mysterious. _The room they observed, splashed their eyes with crimson red and royal gold, and the walls were hung with portraits of all kinds, painted strange environments and off-setting people and abstract paintings. The Eiffel Tower. Queen Victoria. A bowl of fish. In one lonely corner of the room was a _Crying Boy _portrait, depicting a single child crying tears. Surrounding that particular portrait were various inscriptions of all kinds: runes, theban, Chinese characters and Japanese kanji. Aside from the various portraits were the glass boxes on pedestals that contained some artifacts that the Gods recognized: Warrior Tabi, the Rod of Asclepius.

"Is this really the shop?" Rhiannon wondered. She never saw this particular section of _Luna's Divine Goods and Services. _If anything, she was more familiar with the cozy atmosphere of the small shop, not something this sophisticated.

To the left of the room was a slithering hallway, red-walled and red-carpeted. From one of the rooms exited a feminine figure that Chang'e pointed at, prompting the party's attention. As the figure closed the distance with a slow walk, the air fatigued with mystery and a strange power. Stepping out of the shadows, the figure attracted Mercury's attention, who looked in shocked and questioned if the woman really _was_ a mortal.

Chang'e had to agree. The woman's beauty could have rivaled that of Athena's (not that she would ever mention that). Pale skin contrasted with the black kimono robe she wore, which dragged on the floor due to its incredibly long length. On its fabric was etched inscriptions similar to the one surrounding the _Crying Boy _portrait. Astrological signs, both western and eastern were woven with golden lines forming a complex pattern that reminded Chang'e of Neith's fate lines. Stars and Asian characters mended with Latin words. Her right shoulder had a small golden clock that ticked with time, yet Chang'e could not discern how that could work on simple cloth. Yet, that was only the clothing the mysterious woman wore.

The woman's features gave off a fragile complexion, but juxtaposed with it was powerful spiritual energy. Her strange violet eyes gave off a seductive glare. Her white hime-haircut hair touched the back of her knees. Combined with the luxurious jewelry she wore, Chang'e was not sure if the woman held vanity.

"L-luna? Is that you?" Rhiannon looked in shocked. The woman standing in front of them was nothing compared to the more aloof and carefree Luna. She would have never dressed as...she could not even find the word to describe it.

"Only in the presence of Gods will I ever put up this type of complexion," Luna gave a small grin. "But yes, I am Luna."

"Um..." Mercury narrowed his eyes at the artifacts surrounding the room. "About the artifacts..."

But before he could continue, Luna cut him off.

"Do not worry. We can discuss this over dinner. I am sure you are all famished." She led them back to the hallway, and into a door at the right side.

The party blinked once. Twice. Three times as they looked at the more whimsical room that did not seem to fit into the shop itself.

The green walls were painted with tophats of all kinds, and the white-and-black marble floors reflected the golden chandelier light. In the center of the room, a dining table contained a large teapot with various spouts for tea-serving. Foodstuffs of all kinds inundated the table with its scents. Nearby, smaller circular tables contained crystal balls and other occult items, but one of them only had dessert-related foods. The room made Rhiannon much more comfortable, since the whimsical aspects of Luna were much more familiar.

Mercury almost drooled at the sight of the food.

"I am not sure what cuisine the Gods dine on, but...do enjoy." Luna gave another smile as she sat down.

Mercury voraciously began to eat all the food he could find, filling his plates as fast as light. Chang'e and Rhiannon helped themselves to the strange cuisine they had never tasted, remarking that they could not discern the taste it held. Yue Tu filled his plate with vegetables, but it was evident he had a sweet tooth as one could find his plate had various desserts on it. Luna simply sipped tea.

"I apologize for the attack that happened outside of the shop. Ever since the Gods have appeared, the...unpleasant beings of the night have been more active." Luna mused, staring at her empty teacup, divining with tea leaves.

"What is this place anyways?" Yue Tu asked, silently munching on a carrot.

"A simple occult shop, but where we are is the back of the shop, where no one can enter unless I trust them so. As the situation stands..."

Chang'e grabbed a porcelain tea-cup and filled it with tea from the strange contraption at the center of the table. She did not know what flavor she chose, but the scent reminded her of China. Taking a sip, it tasted like nostalgia.

"So, I suppose I'll start with my part of the story..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so angry. I had written so much detail about the shop late at night, moreso than this current chapter, only to find that for some reason, all the stuff I had written was gone, along with the past chapters I'd written in this story. Thankfully, I still remember _most_ of it. The memory is a blur, however, so some details have undergone major changes now, it seems...I apologize for the delay.**

**It wouldn't have ended there, but...I feel as though if I didn't post this chapter, something would have gone horribly wrong (something already did, I almost lost half of the chapter again). I'll try my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**The Crying Boy portrait is a cursed painting said to destroy a house with fire just by being hung upon a wall. Surrounded by various inscriptions, the painting in Luna's shop nulls this effect. Also, Luna is inspired by Yuuko Ichihara, who will probably make a very, very small cameo in the future.**

**Critiques are appreciated.**


	7. The Truth

After the initial merry greeting, Luna's attitude took a more serious demeanor. Currently, they were all situated inside a stunningly red room, much similar to the artifact room but smaller, with a king sized bed, a velvet sofa, and a few cushion chairs. The walls were stained with paper talismans instead of elaborate portraits, but as the party watched, they found that slowly, the talismans caught on fire one by one.

"Even now, the Creatures of the Night attempt to invade this place," Luna mused, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "What I am about to reveal to you is of the utmost importance, and all details must taken into account."

The stuffed Mercury rubbed his belly. "It can't be _that_ bad, right?"

"Oh, but it is." She glanced at the talismans. "Take a look around you. The talismans, _this shop_. Everywhere, there is benevolent energy that keeps the forces of evil at bay. Never have I had to make thousands of talismans in one night."

A talisman burst into flames, startling Rhiannon.

"The worse part is, this will affect my sales." Luna gave a melancholy look. "But that is not the point. Tell me, do you know who _is _the proprietor of the war? Who and _what_ started it in the first place?"

Mercury put on a thoughtful look before nonchalantly shrugging. Before the war even started, he was delivering a message to Pomona, Goddess of the Fruit before he disappeared. Chang'e, during that time, was practicing a new dance on the moon for when she would reunite with Hou Yi, as Yue Tu continued to create elixirs and finding hiding spots in case more humans showed up with their blasted rockets.

"The War of the Gods..?" Rhiannon asked, curious.

"Yes," Luna replied, "and now the war has made its way into Earth, with the Gods at full power due to this '_mysterious_' proprietor." She said it with disdain before continue. "In truth, this proprietor of yours is known as the Personification of Reality."

"The Personification of Reality?" Yue Tu asked, tilting his head.

"It _is_, in a matter of speaking, the things that we see around us. The universe we live in. It has been there before time itself, before the creation of the first God, and before the creation of itself." She paused. "Are you all following along?"

Rhiannon interrupted. "Why would Reality start a War of the Gods in the first place?"

"There are many theories about that. Some say people slandered its name. 'That's reality for you.' 'This is the reality of war.' Some say it was tired of upholding the universe around it, and began the war as a way of entertainment. But what we do know is this, it brought the war to Earth as a way of...empowering itself."

"Wait, whose 'we', and 'empowering itself'? What?" Mercury asked.

"'We' as in those who want to stop its plans before it becomes realized." She paused before she continued, seemingly reluctant to reveal the following information. "The only thing that can hold Reality's powers at the moment are the major Gods that are worshipped today, most prominent, 'God' himself. Of course, there are others, such as Buddha. However, should they weaken in power, then that is when Reality's power grows in strength."

Chang'e mouthed to Yue Tu, a curious expression on her face.

"She's asking if that's true, then why are the Hindu Gods in the war? Couldn't they have the power to escape it?" Chang'e was not knowledgeable about other religions, but she had heard from the other pantheons that the Hindu Gods still held influence in the world.

"Tell me, do you know how Gods weaken?"

Chang'e and Mercury already knew the answer, and urged Luna to continue.

"Lack of followers. Lack of belief." Luna looked around the shop with a sad glint in her eyes. "Although the Hindu religion is the third most worshipped belief in today's society, it is overshadowed by the more prominent ones. In a way, this is both a good and bad thing. Good in a way that the religion that overshadows it obtains more power, but bad because Reality has a better chance of grabbing Gods from that particular pantheon to fight in the war." She shook her head in disdain. "Even now, Reality continues to obtain Gods to fight in the war, the latest being an Egyptian Goddess named Serqet."

Luna looked around, eyeing another talisman burning up in ominous green flames. "This shop is associated with ancient pagan beliefs mended together. Syncretism, as some people call it. Without the combined powers, this shop would have already collapsed."

"Aren't pagan beliefs technically things not associated with Christianity?" Rhiannon asked,

"To the eyes of the most devout Christian, yes. In my eyes and perhaps many others, it is not. This shop is prominently associated with the Wiccan belief, which is weakening in power." She glanced at a nearby altar which held a statue of the Triple Goddess.

"What's Wiccan?" Mercury asked, intrigued. "It sounds like a candle."

Luna gave a small smile. "I suppose I'll explain later, but we have more pressing issues to discuss." Luna continued, "Reality brought the war here on Earth to scatter the beliefs of humanity, thereby granting it more power."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mercury interrupted, a thought popping into his head. "Isn't it a good thing that this Reality guy gets more power? The prize for the winners are-"

"Their utmost desires? _Wishes_?" Luna shook her head. "No. That is a ruse. The true prize for the 'winners' is becoming Reality's servants, with one of them becoming a vessel for it to use."

"Hmm…" Chang'e mused. She mouthed once more to Yue Tu.

"She's wondering what the current Gods have to do with anything."

"The pantheons chosen to fight in this war each have a specific purpose, one I myself am not sure of. We can only speculate. If anything, no Gods fighting in the war know of Reality, since it has ensured steps to make sure that none would stand in its plans. There _were_ other pantheons fighting in the war, before they caught on to what was really going on, and were cast out of the war, memories erased."

"She's also asking if there are other 'Personifications.'"

"Of course, but they usually never create this grand of a scheme."

Luna stood up, and with a humble bow, asked, "I request that you find Gods with powerful influences, such as Neith, Chronos, Janus, or one that is not fighting in the war, and defeat Reality."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm honestly a little unsure where this story is heading, especially with a grandiloquent twist such as this. I was thinking that perhaps a more powerful God...and something.

I have no idea. This is the best thing I've got so far.

Critiques are appreciated, as well as plot ideas for future chapters. There's only so much inspiration that can come from my brain.


	8. Rome

Dizzy. The world spinning right-side down. The sickness that Chang'e felt couldn't be described inmere words. She stumbled to a nearby wall, attempting to ease her vertigo as Mercury continued to apologize profusely, holding an unconscious Yue Tu. They should have just walked, she thought. She knew that the Messenger of the Gods was fast, but not _that_ fast. Regardless, she supposed a bit of dizzy spell was worth the trip to Rome. If they truly had walked, it would've taken them years just to reach the halfway point.

After the truth had been revealed at Luna's shop, Chang'e schemed a convoluted plan that would perhaps save humanity and reunite her with Hou Yi. In truth, she wasn't obliged to try to save the world, since she was no powerful Goddess, but if anything, she was probably the only God (along with Mercury) that truly cared about the world moreso than the war.

Reality. Whoever it was, she mused, she would make it pay dearly for distracting her main goal of finding Hou Yi.

"Ugh..." Yue Tu groaned, stirring from his comatose state. "Are we there yet?" Slowly, the rabbit awoke in Mercury's arms before hopping off in annoyance.

"Yep! We're in Rome! Home of the Roman Gods and all Roman things." Mercury grinned.

"Next time, we'll go by cab." Yue Tu gave his best glare toward Mercury, who shrugged it off.

"The Colosseum's nearby. You guys ready to go?"

Chang'e managed to stumble herself into balance, Yue Tu following suit. After a few seconds, she gave a light-hearted smile and urged Mercury to lead the way. Walking-running (Chang'e couldn't tell with Mercury) the group into a public area, she observed how some of the people gave polite smiles and the occasional dramatic bow.

"I scouted the area already. Everything's so different! And everyone knew me right away! I also have worshippers." He chuckled delightedly. "I think the Roman Gods weren't afraid of showing themselves or something like that."

Eventually they came across Rome's pinnacle attraction, the Grand Colosseum. However, it wasn't damaged beyond repair. If anything, it appeared to be in pristine condition. The walls stood gloriously, and a strange energy prevented mortals from entering the location except through the main entrance.

"Are we even allowed in here?" Yue Tu asked, his whiskers twitching. "We're not part of the Roman pantheon, you know."

"It'll be fine! I talked with them already. You know, when you were knocked out and all." He coughed. "They're wondering what I'm doing with you though, and I haven't explained that part yet."

They entered through a stone hallway, lit by natural sunlight and littered with unlit torches. The more steps she took toward the interior, the more the energies fluctuated and gave her a small headache. Wards, she thought. Or some other foreign defense against foreign Gods. As they stepped out of the dusty hallway, however, Chang'e felt much better.

The sun seemed more glorified by the Colosseum. Sand and stone were the main decorum of the arena, and a few scattered golden chariots, unkempt, laid in disarray. Statues similar to the fountains during Conquest were strewn about, and somewhere, the sounds of water trickled down.

"Vulcan's repairing the Colosseum. It's not back to its awesomeness just yet. It'll take him a while. Come on, let's talk to Hercules. He's kinda the main guy of the whole thing. Janus didn't want to be leader. So..."

At the other side of the Colosseum, a lone wooden door suspiciously creaked open, and out came Cupid who came rushing toward Chang'e with _Flutter_.

"Chang'e! Yay, you're alive!" He fluttered into the air for a bit, before giving her a hug. "I was worried. After that weird announcement about the war changing, I woke up here." He shyly petted Yue Tu, who had an unused look on his face.

"Where's Herc?" Mercury asked.

"In the Labyrinth," Cupid replied.

They entered the wooden door, and the scent of dust and feel of spider webs didn't surprise Chang'e. They continued along a series of complex paths, some twisting into others only to form a different path. She wondered about the structure of the place.

"Did this place just get more confusing or is it just me?" Yue Tu hopped along in confusion, the never-ending walls seeming to creep closer to him. "I knew we should have taken that left at Albuquerque..."

Cupid paid him no need. "Relax fuzz-ball. We know the place. It's not like we'll run into the minotaur or anything. Vulky and Janus built the place to ward off intruders."

"Fuzz-ball, why I nev-"

"We're hereeee!" Mercury announced.

In front of them was a simple wooden door, much like the entrance they came from.

"Janus enchanted the door with a special portal of his So we don't ever have to open it. Just walk through it!" Mercury demonstrated, disappearing behind the suspiciously normal door.

Cupid followed suit. "Don't open the door. I tried it once and well..." he didn't continue the sentence, already disappearing behind the structure.

Though she was curious to open the door herself, she simply floated to the other side.

It was much more different than she imagined. Luxurious red fabrics adorned the sandstone walls, and on the ground was a lion carpet with its mouth open. Hercules sat upon a throne of various furs, two small waterfalls falling from an opening above. Janus nearby, worked on a map. It was a simple yet elegant room.

"Welcome, Faerie of the Moon," Hercules greeted with a gruff voice, which gave a strong, masculine aura.

"Hmm..." Chang'e gave a thoughtful look.

"She means to say, 'hello,'" Yue Tu translated.

"I have heard you have very...powerful information."

* * *

**A/N: So. Very important note. You may have seen it in my profile, but I'm unhappy with how I've written this story. It feels as though I've butchered the lore of Smite by adding the "Personification of Reality" in it. If anything, this fanfic will go on a temporary hiatus as I rack my brain for ideas on how to change the plot. If you have any ideas for how the story should go, feel free to leave a review, or PM me.**


End file.
